Vacation
by yotb0ka
Summary: AU. Lois drags Chloe with her for some vacation time. Chloe and Oliver have never met. Some time during season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU. Lois drags Chloe with her for some vacation time. Chloe and Oliver have never met. Some time during season 7.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes in advance.

* * *

**Vacation - **_**Part 1 **_

Lois Lane is going to pay. She told her that both of them would go for a one-week vacation in a resort in the Caribbean. She thought it was kind strange that her cousin would like to spend some time away from her job. But she went with her anyway because it's been years since the last time she went on vacation.

In the end, it wasn't a real vacation, it was just an excuse for Lois to get closer to a scoop, since that specific island would be holding a ball where every rich person on the planet would be, due to some world business conference.

Now, here she was sneaking in the ball with Lois. She didn't even have a dress, but her cousin, knowing about that had brought one for her. A little to revealing for her taste, more Lois style than hers. With a generous cleavage and hugging all her body. She should never leave her hotel room wearing that, it looked like she was wearing her nightgown. Too revealing for the outside world, she would attract the wrong kind of attention that was pretty clear. Maybe she should use that ascot she had bought early at the center of the island, it could cover her a little bit. Really? How she end up in this kind of situations. As they entered the ball, Lois ditched her after her scoop. Chloe stayed kind hidden in one of the corners of the place. But there, the waiters didn't get close. Since she was starving, she decided to go after one to take something to eat. On the way to that, she ended up stumbling at something or rather someone. She almost fell all over the tray full of canapés that the waiter was carrying, if an arm hadn't held her. She was thanking the person without looking at him, but after she was firm with both of her feet on the ground, she turned towards the person and was stunned to see who he was. Mr. Oliver Queen in the flesh. _Oh my, he definitely a fine specimen and he his smiling at her. Oops. Going back to the reality. _

"Thanks for your help, if you hadn't this wouldn't have ended well."

"Be welcomed, just be careful next time." He said grinning at her.

"No problem, I will, thanks again Mr. Queen." She said and then she spotted another waiter. "I think that's my cue, thanks again", gesturing with her head towards the waiter.

"Wait, what's you name?" He asked, hopeful that he would get an answer.

"Nobody important. Bye." With that she left him there staring astonished at her.

Oliver could barely register what hell had happen. _Since when does a woman go running to another direction when he was there? Really, she would rather want to have some food than talk to him? That's a first. _Since he already had some company, he didn't go after her, but he observed her every time he could. He was curious, who was that girl?

Chloe on the other hand, was relieved to get away from the playboy, really, she didn't want to be another notch on his bed. Although he was a really good-looking man. Being there uninvited, she could not be caught and certainly would want any kind of attention direct towards her. She stayed the rest of the party trying to avoid him and others billionaires. She could not figure out what was going on at this party, why all of sudden she had rich men stopping by, trying to talk to her, even tough she was trying to avoid them like a plague. Something is really off around here. With that thought, she decided it was time to go to a quieter place. She discretely sneaked out by the side door that headed to the garden. She walked for a while until she saw a bench and decided to sit for a little while, because her shoes were killing her. She sat and started to look up at the sky. She could see some stars there. But it was different from the ones she could see in Smallville.

Meanwhile, Oliver, who has been observing this beautiful curvy blonde creature all night, saw her sneaking out by the side door of the hall while he was talking to an old friend from school. After seeing that, he ditched the girl he came with, who didn't take long to arrange another rich pocket, and headed to the side door discretely to go find the woman who fled him. He could not understand why this woman fascinated him so much.

As soon as he was in the garden, he spotted her. How could he not? With those golden locks, under the moonlight and her golden dress… She looked like a Greek Goddess, sitting there admiring the sky. He approached her slowly. Without any word, he was standing beside her looking at her, admiring the view. Chloe didn't notice him, she was lost in her thoughts, looking at the sky. Suddenly she heard somebody clearing his throat. Startled, she came back to reality and looked towards the noise.

"Oh, it's you."

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No at all, it's a public place."

He kept staring at her. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"May I help you?"

Oliver was so lost looking at those two green orbs, that he barely heard her. But, going back to the reality. "Oh, no. Just getting some fresh air."

"What? The playboy Billionaire, who's always partying with some model du jour, needs to get some fresh air once in a while?"

"Just for you to know, I'm a person too. Everybody needs some fresh air sometimes. Isn't that same reason why you are here for?"

"Touché". Giving him a little smile.

He was grinning at her. "I've noticed that you are not a fan of this kind of thing, the way you ´ve been avoiding all the attention you could. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

_Shit, I'm that transparent, I thought I was better than that, but having Clark Kent as a best friend didn't help either, that one is blind as a bat, can't see a thing even when it is staring him at his face._ "Er, not exactly. I don't like these kinds of events… actually, it's my first one. I'll tell you a secret, but I guess you already know it. I was not even invited. My cousin dragged me here from the hotel. You've might of heard of her. Lois Lane?" Raising an eyebrow at him.

"The Lois Lane from Daily Planet? "

"The one and only"

"If I recall she wasn't invited either."

"Yep, but this is Lois Lane we are talking here.

"So she made you come with her? Why?"

"I wish I'd known better. I'm gonna kill her after the party."

"Don't you think you are being too harsh on her?"

"Not really? She lied to me to make me come to this island, saying that this was our vacation, just to get here and be dragged over here, having to wear this damn dress, if you can call this tiny piece of fabric that. It's only a dress in Lois' mind."

"At least she got you out of wherever city you come from. It's a vacation even though you are here unwilling. But don't be too harsh on her, and the dress is really…" he started to trail his eyes all over her body until he heard her clearing her throat this time. "Ugh, the dress is wonderful, it really looks good on you. You look like a Greek Goddess in it."

Chloe blushed instantly, first because the gaze he gave her and then she was getting more flushed when he finished saying that. Trying to get some grip. "Really? Do you use that line on every girl, does it work all the time?"

"What? I'm being sincere here. And no, I don't tell that to everybody or girl. You do really look kind ethereal with your hair and this dress. It's just what I'm seeing in front of me."

Chloe couldn't think if she could feel more embarrassed and get redder than her cheeks already were.

"I think by now we should introduce properly, no? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." Extending his right hand to her. "Nice to meet you..."

She was still kind stunned "Er, sorry. I'm Chloe Sullivan, the crazy girl who hate balls and her cousin right now. Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen." She gets his hand and shakes it.

"Please, call me Oliver. Ms. Sullivan or may I call you Chloe"

"Ok, Oliver, Chloe is fine."

He stand up extended his hand to her, waiting for to get his arm. "We should get back inside it's getting kind of cold in here"

She took his arm. "Yes, we should. Your date is going to kill me. I think we should enter separated back there. I don't want my cousin on my heels assuming something that is not there."

"Are you sure, we could always play with her head."

"Really? " She said raising an eyebrow. "You up to it?"

"Sure, it will make my night a lot better, I hate these kind of things too. I only have to go because it's a CEO duty."

"Okay," answering him kind of unsure.

As soon as they entered back to the ball, people started to stare at them and gossip about them. Not soon enough, Lois appeared out of nowhere to talk to Chloe. "Hey cuz, don't you want to introduce me to your company here."

"Hi, Oliver Queen, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand to her.

"Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin. Nice to meet you too."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? Would you mind giving me an exclusive?" Raising an eyebrow and grinning to her little cousin.

"Not at all, but we can leave this for tomorrow after the conference, no?"

"Sure… " she answered him, looking behind him. Bruce Wayne had just arrived.

"I will set up some hour with Chloe. You can go find your scoop. I'm sure Bruce will be a lot of fun. He's already wasted."

As soon as she appeared, she was gone.

"That was quick." Said Oliver .

"Yeah, I guess she found a better scoop." Said Chloe.

"I don't care. Do you like to dance? And give more juice to your cousin."

"At this point I kind don't care what she is thinking…" She said shrugging.

"Come on. Why don't we dance, it might be fun."

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"Me neither, we can just move together with the music and let all those other people seeing us having fun, while they try to keep their appearances." He answered winking at her.

" I'm already here, what the hell?" She took his hand and went towards the dance floor. As soon as they reach the dance floor, the fast dance song changed to a very slow and romantic song. Since they were already there, they just positioned themselves and started to dance without taking it too serious. For all the people seeing those two on the dance floor, it looked like two kids having the time of their lives. Dancing they way they wanted, in a rhythm entirely theirs. Like they were lost in each other's eyes.

The song ended, but they were still dancing until, all of sudden, a new dance track hit the dance floor again and people around them started to dance in a faster pace. They finally got back to reality and accompanied the others in their fast dance. They were dancing and laughing.

In Oliver's mind, he could not remember when he had a better time at this kind of event. She was funny, intelligent, very sharp, had those green eyes that seem to be able to read him like a book, tiny but all curvaceous. He just kept wondering where was she in his entire life.

While in Chloe's mind. She never thought she could have so much fun in a place like this and much less with Oliver Queen, for god sake. She never could imagine that he was this bright, intelligent and funny guy that he was. All she ever heard about him, was how wild and crazy he was, always with a new cover girl in his arm. He seems a completely different person and it felt like he could see through her, all of her as much as she could see him through out all his façade.

After the third dance they decided to go drink something and talk a little bit, he wanted to know more about her. It was like he could not get tired of her. She was feeling the same way. They talked some more about their lives.

"So you really were a reporter once? What happened? "

"Lex Luthor happened."

"Ah, that. What really happened?"

"I was cut out for not playing the news his way. I was an investigative reporter, so always after the truth and to uncover all the real things Lex is working on. Not the façade that he always display about his business."

"So he went after you?"

"Yes, pretty much. That's how I end up helping my friend's foundation called Isis. Since I've been kind blocked out from news word."

"That must be really hard, since that was your dream since you were a kid."

"Yes, but that's life. You can't always have everything you want. But I'm happy with I'm doing now, helping people in another way. "

"It must be very rewarding be able to help people on daily basis."

"Yes, it is. It's better than being chased by a Luthor."

"Why? That happened a lot to you?"

''Yes, before Lex, there was Lionel."

"Really? You led a dangerous life there. First Lionel and then Lex."

"I was a teenager when I entered the world against the one and only Lionel Luthor and believe it or not, Lex was my ally at that time. I guess he goes as waves turn in his favor."

"That´s sounds like him."

"You must know him, no. The billionaire world is pretty restrict, no?"

"Yeah, I know him from high school. But I wasn't very nice to him at the time and now we are always in opposite sides of the business."

"So you must be a good guy." She said grinning at him.

"I guess. You know he is going to be here, no?"

"Yes, I don't think he will loose an opportunity like this. Business is business. Just hope to not cross paths with him, that would ruin my _vacation._"

"Ok. Let's talk about more pleasant things. What are your plans during your stay here?"

"I don't know, I'll probably be tagging along with Lois when she is not after her next scoop. "

"Why don't you join me for a walk, I've heard there is a beautiful waterfall somewhere in this island."

"Sounds great. Just need to check on Lois she is kind of unpredictable and predictable in the same time."

"No problem."

In the mean time, another romantic song started to play in the dance floor.

"Now that we got our batteries in check, why don't we go back to dance." Extending his hand for her.

"Sure." She took his hand and they headed to the dance floor once again.

They danced, exchanged some more talk. After two hours, they were the last two standing there, so engrossed with each other, that they didn't notice that everybody else had already gone away until one of the staff of the resort, kindly patted Oliver's shoulder, trying to warning him that the place was getting closed. They both apologized and headed out. He accompanied her until her door. He kissed her cheek, said good night and left, leaving her watching him go.

_Wow_, she thought, admiring him. _Tonight was totally unexpected. _

_

* * *

_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation - part 2**

On the following day, Chloe was having breakfast alone, since Lois was already working on her next article, when Oliver appeared in front of her.

"Hey, good morning." He said giving her his bright smile.

"Good morning." She smiled back at him.

"May, I." He said gesturing the chair in front of her.

"Sure."

"Slept well?" He said while sitting on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Yeah, but not much, you?"

"The same. Suffered some inquisition from your cousin?"

"Not really, thankfully when got to the room she was heavily asleep. And when I woke up, she had already gone, leaving only a note, saying that she was close to a very important story. As if she did another kind of story, for her everything is always very important."

"So, nothing planned for the day?"

"Nope. Just taking one step by the time. Breakfast and then, who knows. I have the entire day to spend alone."

"Glad to hear, so would you like to go with me to go see the waterfall that I was talking about yesterday? But, I have to be back by three, I do have to attend one of these boring meetings." He said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"No problem."

"But after the conference, if you want, you could join me to the dinner gala. What do you think?"

"Interesting plans, Mr. Queen. Why not? I had yet to plan anything for today, so. Yep."

Oliver broke into a beautiful smile when he heard her answer. "So we better reinforce your breakfast, it´s quite a walk, but it's really worth it."

"Can´t wait to see it with my eyes." She smiled back at him.

* * *

After the breakfast, Chloe went to her room, changed her clothes for something more appropriate for a walking in the middle of nature, short jeans, a green tank top, a cap and sunglasses and she got a backpack taking some essentials, bottle of water, some protein bars, some extra clothes, towel and her flip-flops Then she met up with Oliver at the hotel lobby. He was carrying a bag too, wearing some Bermuda shorts in dark green, a light green t-shirt, a cap and sunglasses. How about: As soon as they got a look at each other, their breath caught with their new view.

They took the car to get closer to the place and then walked for 45 min following a very narrow road until they got to the waterfall. It was the most beautiful thing Chloe had ever seen. Surrounded with so many different plants. Oliver took her hand leading her to a rock \ where they could sit and appreciate the view much better.

They stayed there for some minutes in silence admiring the view, not only the nature view, but giving glances at each other when the other was not looking. Both lost in their own thoughts about the last night and how odd things were that lead them both be there now enjoying each other company even without having to exchange any words.

After a few more minutes, Chloe decided to talk first.

"Thanks for bringing me here, this place is so beautiful! I've never seen anything like this. And that's a lot coming from a typical city girl." She said smiling at him.

Oliver could not tear his eyes from that beautiful smile. It was like everything seemed so bright and beautiful next to it. Realizing that she was talking to him, he came out of his trance. "I'm glad that you liked it. This is my favorite spot in this island. I like to come here to reflect."

"This must be really good spot to think, very inspiring, may I add."

"It is. I can put everything in perspective here."

"Yeah, I was doing it now."

"So am I." He said looking into her eyes.

"So, what's your conference about later today?"

"Nothing really world shattering. Just some mumbo jumbo about the future of the business in the world."

"Oh, that's seems interesting."

"I would feel better if I didn't have to share the same space and air with some people that I really can't do business with."

"That bad, huh?" Said Chloe frowning.

"Yeah, some people just should be put out of business."

"Yeah, I know the kind."

"But I'm looking forward to the after part of it." He said grinning at her.

"So am I."

"So, tell me about your day to day life."

"Besides take care of Isis. Not much." _She could not tell about her friend from another planet and her sidekick job just like that._

Oliver saw something there, but decided to let it go it go for now.

"You? How is a day in a life of a billionaire CEO? Must have a lot of boring time, no?" Asked Chloe.

"Tell me about it? Conference call, meetings, everywhere in the world." _Could he trust her with his alter ego? He barely knows her, but he felt like they new each other forever. _

Chloe could not pout a finger on it, but she saw something in his eyes. Maybe he had a secret of his own too.

"That part must be hard, always going from one place to another." She said.

"It gets boring after some time."

"I can imagine."

"It could be much better if I had a great company with me like today." He said grinning at her.

Chloe blushed under his implication and gaze. "Is that right?" She said smiling at him.

"Sure. If you were not with me, I would be probably going crazy in some conference call back at hotel."

"Glad I could brighten up your day." She said smiling at him.

"So am I, Chloe."

"What do you say if we go a little bit further, we can reach a very beautiful beach heading right."

"Really? Is this really a paradise?"

"Sure."

"We can eat a little there, rest til 3:00pm so he can return in time for his previous engagement."

"Ok."

He extended his hand to help her getting up. "So let's go.

"Thanks." she takes his hand and follows him.

* * *

On their way back to the hotel, Oliver took a moment of her distraction and decided to steal a kiss from her. Chloe taken by surprise froze at first, and then she joined him. After they ended the kiss, he looked at her, putting a strangled hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to do this since yesterday night." He said, blushing a little with his statement.

"Me too." Said Chloe blushing too.

They stared into each other eyes for a while, like they were talking with each other without any words, until Lois appeared out of nowhere, interrupting their little moment.

"Hey, there you are. I´ve been looking for everywhere, I wanted to invite you to go shopping with me, as a big thanks to you for joining me here and for not have me killed yet." She said grinning at her little cousin, giving some glances to Oliver.

Chloe shudders, looking at Oliver's eyes.

"Good timing, Lois. In fact, we were kind parting ways. I have a conference to attend. I'm glad you can keep Chloe company." He said giving Chloe and Lois a reassuring smile. "So I see you later? About 8:00pm pick you up at your room?"

"Sure. See you later." She answered.

Oliver got closer to her, giving a quick kiss at her cheek. "Later." Turning to Lois' direction. "See you around, Lois."

"Sure thing, Queen. I still have an interview, if I recall." She said giving a knowing look at him then turning it towards Chloe.

As soon Oliver was out of sight, Lois started grilling her little cousin.

"So what's up between you and the blondie there?"

"Nothing." Answered Chloe, a little bit nervous.

"You mean, nothing, yet." Arching her eyebrow.

Chloe blushed.

"So let's go get you a proper dress, let's make it my thank you gift to my adorable little cuz here." She said putting an arm around Chloe and dragging her towards a taxi in front the hotel room. "Meanwhile you're gonna dish all about last night ball, cuz. I might not be there at your side all the time, but I sure saw some serious sparks flying there."

* * *

It was almost 8:00pm. Oliver would be there any minute now. Chloe was still making the final adjustments at her dress, while looking at herself in the mirror. She still could not believe she let Lois talk her into letting her buy this tiny piece of fabric she was wearing now. It was worse than the one from yesterday night. This one was dark green, cocktail dress, kind on the knee length, simple but as Lois style dictates, had a very revealing part on it, at least this time was on the back and a little more of hugging to her body. _Why does she keep doing this to herself?_

At that precise moment, she heard a knock at her door.

Oh my. He is here. She grabbed her purse and an ascot, heading towards the door. When she opened the door her jaw almost dropped to the floor, there was Oliver Queen all handsome in his tux, eyeing her head to toe and giving her a very appreciated look, until he realized that he was starting at her a little too long with his mouth hanging.

"Er, you really look… be… beautiful, Chloe." _If yesterday she was a vision, today, he was in the desert and she was paradise. He even stuttered a little and talking to her at first. That was a first in his life. No woman had ever made him feel like that_.

"Thanks, so do you, Oliver." She answered blushing a little under his intense gaze.

Chloe closed the door and Oliver held out his arm. She took it and they both headed toward the dinner party.

* * *

As soon as they got to the dinner party, Chloe was introduced to some of Oliver's friends there. They exchanged some small talk here and there, until Oliver decided it was time for them to hit the dance floor again. They ended up lost in each other eyes again. They kept dancing like that for while until the dance was interrupted for the dinner service. Oliver took Chloe's arm in his and headed toward his reserved table. They were talking, so lost with each other that not one of them noticed that someone on the other side of the room was looking at them with a lot of interest, twitching the corner of his mouth into a little smile and now was heading towards them to exchange some words with this odd blonde couple.

"Queen, long time no see."

"Lex! Too bad I can say the same."

"Nice company, Chloe. I believe you were not invited to this place."

"Of course she was, by me."

"Hum, so now you are going after millionaires too, like your little friend Lana."

"Not really, I have a better taste than her. I certainly would never go out with somebody like you."

"Why not? We were friends once, remember?"

"Sure, friends... You've changed so much since then."

"So did you, Miss Sullivan." He said eyeing her head to toes, giving an appreciative smile at her. "For the better, may I add. I never could have pictured you at some place like this dressing like that. What a great surprise! You clean up quite well for a lost puppy."

Chloe was getting red with the ogling. "Well, I guess it's the good company that makes the difference." She said squeezing Oliver hand, looking at him and giving a smile.

"Oh, Miss Sullivan, you wound me. Oliver here is no saint either."

"I never said I was, Lex."

"Sure, Queen."

"Could you excuse us, I think the dinner is going to be served soon."

"Oh, sorry. Talk to you two later. Chloe. Oliver."

"Lex." Said Oliver. As soon as Lex was out of reach. Oliver turned to Chloe. "Are you ok? That man is disgusting. They way he was onto you was terrible."

"I'm kind of used to it. He is always trying to get to me. That man is horrible. How can he talk about Lana like that? After all he was the one who went after her and manipulated her with a fake pregnancy."

"Wow. On personal level, he is worse than I thought."

"Yeah, a real gem."

"Let's forget about him. Don't let Lex ruin our night. We were doing so well…"

"You are right."

He gave her his arm and then went to their table.

After the dinner, they decided to go for a walk and leave Lex behind at the dinner. Even though the man was sitting on the other side of the room, they both could feel that he was looking at them with some weird interest the entire time.

They ended up walking to the beach near by until they decided to sit down on one those hotel benches and talk a little more. He had his arm around her, brushing his hand up and down her arm.

"This place is so nice at night, quiet." He said.

"Yeah, you can almost hear each others thought."

"Yeah."

"You know, I've been wanting to do something all night since I saw you at your door." Grinning at her.

"Really?" Asked Chloe raising an eyebrow.

"Ahan." With that, Oliver pulled her to a kiss. It started with a little kiss that suddenly was getting a little bit hotter, hungrily. They had their hands all over each other. When the air became a necessity, they parted, but not leaving each other eyes and resting their foreheads on each other's.

"That was intense." Said Oliver a little breathless.

"Yes." Said Chloe, already grabbing him for another one.

Oliver went for it more than willing it. Their kisses were getting hotter and hungrily by each time. Their hands didn't seem to get enough of each other anymore. So when they parted this time for a little air. Chloe decide to take another step.

"I think we should take this to your bedroom."

"Are you sure? I don´t want to rush anything here. What we have so far has been great."

"I think we are ready for it."

She didn't have to say it twice. He took her hand and they headed towards his hotel room.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacation - part 3**

Light coming trough her eyes. It was already bright day. She tried to get up, but noticed that someone was holding her around her waist. Then flashbacks from the previous night come back to her mind. How Oliver and her barely got in the room, before everything happened. The kissing that got deeper and deeper, the clothes falling on the way to the bed and the feeling of having his body against her and all the great sensations that he brought to her over and over again until both fell asleep by exhaustion. Chloe had never felt something so intense like that, it was like everything; all her senses had been amplified. But as soon as she tried to move again because she needed to go back to her room and be grilled by her dear beloved cousin, Oliver arms tighten around her waist and he started to move too. He had woken up.

"Hey. Morning." He said giving her a big smile, already reaching her lips for a kiss.

"Hi. Morning." After kissing him back.

"So were you planning to leave me alone?"

"Not exactly. I just thought I'd better get back to my room and suffer the inquisition."

"I'm sure Lois got the idea."

"Hm. I know…"

"Don't worry. Why don't you give her a call while I order us some breakfast?"

"Ok."

Oliver got out of the bed and went to the other room, giving Chloe a little privacy for her to call Lois.

Chloe picked up her cell and called Lois.

"Just spill!" Said Lois very fast.

"Good morning to you too." Said Chloe.

"No, spill!"

"Can't we talk about it later?"

"You are still with blondie?"

"Er…"

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Yes."

"Ok. I want all the details later. I mean everything, Chloe."

"Urg… "

"Otherwise I'm going to show up there and get the info from him, right now."

"Don't you have a scoop to get?" She said in a hopeful manner.

"The diversion tactic won't work here, I'm onto you, little cuz."

"Ok. Details later." She said giving a deep breath.

"Good. Enjoy you breakfast in bed!"

"How did you…"

"You are talking to me, Chlo! I know everything."

"Humph. Later"

"Later."

At that exactly moment Oliver showed up in the bedroom again.

"The food will be here in 10."

"Oh, Thanks."

"How were things on Lois front?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"That bad, ahn?"

"Just Lois, being Lois."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"What can I do to help you out."

"Unfortunately I can't get out."

"Oh, well let's enjoy the _Loisless_ time while we can." He said putting his arm around her waist pulling her towards him. And diving his head for a kiss.

"Great idea." She said kissing him.

"So, any plans for the day?"

"Not really?"

"You?"

"Just have a lunch meeting at noon, then I'm free".

"What time is it anyway?"

"A quarter to 11:00am."

"Wow. We slept a lot."

"I won't say we slept a lot, but I guess we kind were worn out after all that activity." He said smirking at her.

Chloe blushed instantly at that. "I guess."

"Hey, no need to feel embarrassed." He said lifting her chin up.

"I'm not, it just… it was so intense, you know."

"I know I was there, remember? Or were you thinking about somebody else?" Raising an eyebrow, smirking at her.

"Of course, not."

"So, what do you think about a boat ride in the afternoon, we can go to an island near by?"

"That's a lovely idea."

Oliver was diving for another kiss when somebody knocked on the door.

"I think our breakfast is here." He stood up and went to answer the door.

* * *

After the breakfast, Oliver went straight to his meeting and Chloe went back to her room to take a shower.

As soon as she got there, she met a very eager Lois.

"Hey, cuz."

"Lois. Can't I take a shower first?"

"Sure."

Chloe grabbed her essentials and headed to the bathroom. As soon as she got in the shower, Lois entered the bathroom, closing the top of the bathroom stool and sitting on it.

"So, Chlo. Details! Now!"

"Hump. Can't you wait for after the shower."

"Nope, need to go to a meeting in a few, so spill."

"Ah… what do you wanna know?" Said Chloe giving up any more resistance towards her cousin curiosity.

"Everything."

_This was going to be a very long shower_, thought Chloe.

* * *

After finally getting rid of Lois, Chloe decided to take a walk at the near-by beach before meeting Oliver at 2pm.

It wasn't even 5 min within walking, when she met somebody she really didn't want to.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sullivan!" Said Lex giving her a knowing smirk.

"Too bad I can say that now that you are here, Lex." She said giving a step back.

"Ouch, you wound me, Chloe." Said Lex giving a step forward.

"Stop with the charades. What do you want?"

"Can an old friend say hello?"

"Hello, now you can go."

"Where are you manners, Chloe?"

"I forgot them the day you put an end to my dream. Don't you have an arm candy to go back too? Or the lack of brain there was starting to affect yours?"

"There is the Chloe that I know."

"Enough with the failed small talk attempt. What do you want, Lex?"

"Straight to the point as always. Some things don't change. While others…" he said trailing his eyes over her body.

"Ahan. That haven't changed either."

"But your interest in billionaires seemed to change."

"I'm not interested in money, Lex. You should know better than that."

"Really? So you and Oliver are what? Just fun?"

"That doesn't concern you. It never did."

"Of course it does. Queen is my rival in everything. Of course it concerns me." He said getting a little closer to her, more that Chloe felt confortable.

"What do I have to do with it?"

"Everything if Queen is into you."

"I don't understand."

"Come on Chloe. Really? Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm not. I think you caught too much sun over that head of yours. Nobody ever told you, you should use a hat? Besides, this shining thing is hurting my eyes…"

"Now you are trying to become a comedian, Chloe?" Asked Lex already getting frustrated with the lack of cooperation, until he got a visual of Oliver approaching them, so he took the opportunity to kill to birds with one stone. He grabbed Chloe and kissed her. Chloe taken by surprise opened her mouth to say something in vain, because Lex took the opportunity to put his tongue on her mouth, while Chloe tried to get out of his grip desperately. She finally got an idea and kicked him on the shin.

"Ouch. Was that really necessary? I know you liked it!" Said Lex.

"Why did yo…"

At that she saw Oliver getting close and punching Lex on the face.

"Oliver?" Looking at him confused.

At that Oliver looked at her, taking her arm and pulling her with him towards the other end of the beach.

"Are you ok, Chloe?" He asked with very concerned eyes.

"I am now. Lex is crazy."

"No, he just wants to piss me off. I guess me winning the big deal he was after must have triggered that."

"Oh."

"Yes. So are you still up to our boat ride?"

"Sure. Anything to forget what just happened."

At that Oliver but his arm around her shoulder and headed toward the docks.

* * *

The boat ride was great. They got the opportunity to talk and make out some more. Back to the hotel, they went to have dinner at near by restaurant and then, back to his hotel room. After making love, both were feeling exhausted but never letting out of their embrace. That was when reality hit them. It was their last day there, together away from reality, in this dream like world. Tomorrow each one would have to get back to their lives, separated by geography. They looked at each other eyes, like both had just realized that at the same time.

"Today's our last day here." Said Oliver breaking the silence.

"I know." Said Chloe with sad eyes.

"So?" Said Oliver looking into her eyes.

"So?" Asked Chloe looking back at him.

"I want to keep this going. You?"

"I don't know what this is, but me too."

"I don't know it either. Never really felt this way before."

"Me neither."

"How we can make it work? We live almost on the opposite sides of the country."

"I know…" showing some sadness in her eyes.

"Well, I'm always travelling. I'm sure I can stop by Metropolis now and then. And sometimes you could go to Star City at the weekends too."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

On the next day, at the airport they parted ways. Not before a long goodbye kiss witnessed by Lois, who looked kind sad for her cousin now. As soon as they parted ways, she put her arm around Chloe trying to cheer her up.

It took two weeks until they could meet again. And another month for the next, but they never really make a day without talking with each other at least twice a day. But things were getting complicated; they missed being in the presence of each other more and more.

After another month, they finally met again. Oliver went to Metropolis for business and managed to get an entire day to spend with his girlfriend. He had just got her from Isis and they were heading to a restaurant near by to have lunch first. On the way to the restaurant, for their luck, they crossed path with no other then Lex Luthor.

"Oh, well. What we got here. I didn't know you two were still together. I was sure it was only a Caribbean fling."

"Lex." Said Oliver and Chloe at the same time.

"Oliver, Chloe. Nice surprise. Chloe you are better that I thought, you are still holding him on. Congrats, you better than Lana to be able to pull off a long distance thing with this one."

"Lex, just cut to the chase." Said Oliver dryly.

"Oh, nothing. Have you seen the Inquisitor lately and some great pictures from your said boyfriend here." Said Lex trying to push Chloe's button as always.

"Come on, Lex. This is getting old." Said Chloe. "Spare your venom for those who appreciate it. Come on, Ollie, let's go." She said smirking at Oliver and shooting a very serious look at Lex.

"Oh, so soon, Chloe. It was pleasure. Chloe, Oliver." Said Lex, trying to hide a smirk.

"Seriously, what's up with you two? Besides his joy in testing my patience. It can't be only business rivalry."

"It's not some this are deeper than that, he blames me for some things way back in high school that I'm no proud of. "

"Oh. That's ok. You were young, as long as you know it now."

"Thanks, Chlo. Let's get our lunch. We have some plans to follow."

"Hm, you've planned this day?"

"Of course, Miss Sullivan. To whom do you think you are speaking to?" Oliver said raising an eyebrow.

* * *

At that same evening he proposed to her, since he could not get around with out being at her side for so long. He had it all planned out. She would take care of Isis foundation branch in Star City and leave the Metropolis one for a manager, so she would be able to reach more people. And since both already knew about their side jobs, she would be able to help the JLA too with her amazing computer skills and his night activities through the city.

When Lois got the news, she could not get more static. Especially since she was going to be the maid of honor. She already had her speech ready. Well that one was ready since she saw the sparks flying between these two at their first meeting. She couldn't help but smile. She was the one responsible for making this happen.

They had decided to marry two months later, since both couldn't live without each for too long. It was a big ceremony due to his society position. During the wedding party, Lois who already had drunk a few because of the happiness decided it was speech time. She got up on her feet, swinging a spoon at her champagne glass, calling everybody attention.

"I think a toast is in order. I mean a toast to me first, since without me those two would never have even met. I'm the fairy godmother in this fairytale. Because with out me, Chloe would have never been dragged to a Caribbean island where she ended up stumbling into this Blondie over here and let the magic happen. So I hope you two have a very happy marriage life, but don't forget the one who made this possible." She said winking at them. "Cheers to their happy end."

The people applauded, cheering with Lois. Chloe was teary eyed because of Lois speech, which was so truth, she made it possible. Oliver squeezed her hand. But Lois had not finished.

"Maybe now, Mr. Queen, you can give that exclusive that you've owed me since then." She said grinning at them.

Chloe and Oliver look at each other and started laughing. _Somebody was definitely drunk here_, they both thought.

"Why don't we go dance our first married one?" Asked Oliver.

Chloe accept it with her head. Oliver extended his arm to her. Chloe took it and they headed towards the dance floor as the announcer at the party announced the official first dance of them as husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Queen. For Chloe it was still new, but she was happy to be there with her husband. For Oliver was like he finally found his missing piece, his queen and a family.

And as soon the song started to play, Chloe recognized it right away.

"You remembered it?" Said Chloe giving her famous bright smile. _That was the first song they danced to at the ball she sneaked in._

"Of course. How could I forget our first song?" Said Oliver giving back his great smile at her.

Soon enough those two were dancing in their own rhythm. Lost in each other eyes, like they were able to reach each other's souls, like they had finally found their home.

* * *

**The end **


End file.
